Sueño
by MayeHaleC
Summary: Algunas veces sientes que tu vida va a cambiar para bien o para mal. Si no tomas riesgos en tu vida, tu vida nunca va a ser lo que quisieras. Siempre seguirá un rumbo diferente a lo que deseas. Recuerda que lo normal siempre es aburrido.


Era un sábado normal, como cualquier otro sábado de verano. Me encontraba en casa nerviosa dando vueltas de un lugar a otro incluso hasta llegue a morderme las uñas (suena asqueroso lo se) pero no podía evitarlo por que tenia el presentimiento de que hoy iba a ser el día que cambiaria mi vida. Hable por teléfono con mi compañera de aventuras y mejor amiga Alice Cullen, ella era una chica especial, tan especial que todas las chicas del instituto la envidiaban y por esa razón nadie le hablaba y eso me hacia sentir mal. Talvez era por su ropa de marca, o su cabello negro y largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, su metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura o por sus extraños y hermosos ojos color dorado con pestañas largas. Alguien como ella bien podría ser la típica porrista popular pero no, nada…

En menos de 5 minutos (como ella me había dicho) estaba frente a mi casa, baje corriendo las escaleras para abrirle la puerta cuidando de no caerme en el proceso.

-Hola Bella –beso mi mejilla-

-Pasa -le indique con la mano-

-Ok y a donde iremos hoy –sonrió-

-No se estaba pensando en ir al cine o a comer…

-Es lo que hicimos la semana pasada –bufo- y la antepasada también. Por que mejor no vamos a Hale's Company hace mucho que no vemos a nuestras antiguas amigas.

-Y como piensas entrar Ali?

-Hay Belly –suspiro dramáticamente- Pareciera que no conoces a Alice Cullen –Tomo mi mano y salir de la casa.

Hale's Company era una de las empresas mas importantes del país. Alice y yo habíamos trabajado ahí el verano pasado hasta que se dieron cuenta que todo el día nos la pasábamos jugando y nos echaron. Ahí conocimos a los dueños de la empresa Edward y Jasper, ellos se robaron nuestro corazón desde el primer día pero todo eso era una perdida de tiempo, soñar con ellos, porque ellos no notaban nuestra existencia y era lógico pues alguien maduro como ellos nunca se enamoraría de dos chicas de 19.

Al llegar mis nervios aumentaron, no sabia como Alice pensaba entrar a Hale's con semejante vigilancia que se cargaba pero según ella "a Alice Cullen Jamás Jamás Jamás se le niega nada"

-Bella –me golpeo en la cabeza y si dolió. La mire mal- perdón pero llevo hablándote mas de un minuto ¿que es lo que te pasa?.

-Estoy nerviosa eso es todo

-Ok, cuando te diga –tomo mi mano- vas a correr SIN CAERTE por favor –asenti- Ok… lista? 1,2…correeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Queee?

Ok no estaba lista, solo sentí a Alice jalándome y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, mire hacia atrás y varios guardias de seguridad nos seguían.

-Alice creo que tenemos problemas

Oh no! Por ahí –señalo una puerta de cristal- Corre

-Que crees que estoy haciendo? –le grite-

Genial! Llegamos al comedor y al parecer era la hora de comida. Caminamos entre las mesas y al parecer nadie nos notaba – Ahí – Señalo Alice. En la mesa se encontraban Jessica, Ángela y Bree nadamas nos vieron y comenzaron a hacer señas de que nos acercáramos. Los de seguridad tenían prohibido entrar al comedor en la hora de comida de los ejecutivos así que estábamos a salvo por un rato.

-Que hacen aquí –chillo Jessie- como? Oh Por Dios los eh extrañado mucho.

-Pues estábamos aburridas, y decidimos venir a visitar a nuestras amigas eso es todo –le reste importancia haciendo una seña con la mano-

- Y como entraron –pregunto Bree-

- Corriendo como mas podríamos haberlo hecho –sonrió Alice-

Y comenzó la plática acerca de las nuevas tendencias, platica en la que por supuesto estaba excluida. Apoye los codos en la mesa y decidí echar un vistazo por si reconocía a alguien mas para saludar. Paseaba la vista de un lado a otro sin ver nada interesante hasta que pude reconocer una cabellera broncínea a dos mesas frente a donde estábamos. Estaba sonriendo como casi nunca lo hacia y de esa manera se veía mas guapo de lo que estaba. Si tan solo yo tuviera unos 10 años mas talvez podríamos ser felices –pensé-. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que lo conocí: Alice y yo íbamos paseando por toda la empresa riéndonos de la cara que ponían las personas al vernos, hasta que sin querer sentí que mi mano choco con algo duro, muuuy duro. Y es que haber díganme ¿quien no mueve sus brazos de adelante hacia atrás cuando camina? No conozco a nadie que no lo haga, y bueno talvez por ese motivo el cada que me veía ponía una cara de "te odio por tocarme partes que ni mi novia conoce".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

-Chicas ya tenemos que regresar al trabajo

- Ángela tiene razón ya casi ha pasado la hora –sonrió Jessica- Pero prometan que nos volveremos a ver un día de estos.

-Claro otro día con mucho gusto burlamos de nuevo la vigilancia –y todas comenzaron a reír-

-Quien iba a decir que Bella Swan enamorada hasta decir basta de Edward Masen iba a ser capaz de burlar la seguridad de una empresa con tal de verlo – me sonroje-

-Oigan yo no vine a eso –Alice rodó los ojos-

-Todas te vimos así que no te hagas la inocente Swan –me apunto Bree con el dedo- En fin aun tienes esperanzas, el esta soltero en este momento.

- Me da igual –me encogí de hombros-

Nos paramos de la mesa y caminamos a la salida, Jessie nos aviso que los de seguridad estaban afuera así que mejor salimos por la puerta trasera que daba un jardín en el que se hacían los eventos casuales de la empresa, ahí había una piscina un poco grande, y si me preguntan por que había una piscina en una empresa pues no lo se, pero la utilizan mucho cuando hacen sus fiestas, o eso me han contado.

Alice me miro con esos ojos de "por favor di que si". La muy…. Quería meterse a nadar, siiii nadamas a ella se le ocurren estas cosas.

-Has lo que quieras Ali

Me quite los zapatos y metí los pies en el agua, Alice nadaba como si la vida dependiera de ello, con su actitud solo iba a ocasionar que nos descubrieran pero en fin. Estaba insistiendo en que me metiera completamente, pero yo me negaba. Mi cabello era rebelde (lo único en mi) y si no lo peinaba con tenazas o plancha hacia lo que quería y no me podía dar el lujo de que Edward Masen me viera con el cabello feo, claro que no!. No se que fue lo que paso, pero de un momento a otro sentí un golpe en la cabeza y caí al agua, yo no sabia nadar y esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería entrar al agua. Estaba bajo el agua, tratando de salir cuando sentí algo que me jalaba de nuevo hacia abajo, lo único que me faltaba me había atorado, mi blusa estaba desgarrada y no podía desatorarla. Sentí que jamás saldría de ahí. No se como paso pero logre sacar la cabeza fuera del agua y pedir ayuda, no veía a Alice por ningún lado.

-Toma mi mano –Era la voz, su voz- Anda tómala rápido. –y lo hize- Se puede saber que haces aquí ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

-Lo siento –baje la cabeza con vergüenza- yo no trabajo aquí, trabaje hace una año pero ya no.

-Si, te recuerdo, -lo mire sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban y tenia cara como de que le habían contado el mejor chiste de su vida- eres la chica que se la pasaba paseando todo el día- afirmo-

Tomo mi mano y caminamos por todo el jardín, era mi sueño hecho realidad Edward Masen tomando mi mano y caminando románticamente por un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y esas cosas como en las películas, sentía mariposas en el estomago y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, tomo una toalla de un estante que había junto a una puerta y me la dio.

-Tu amiga esta por allá –señalo un pasillo que daba al estacionamiento- ven, te llevo con ella.

-Gracias –susurre- por todo…

Cuando llegamos a donde Alice, me abrazo al parecer ella había visto que me ahogaba pero estaba lejos de mi y grito junto conmigo hasta que vio a Edward y nos dejo solos, plan con maña. Me senté sobre la parte delantera de un coche al lado del que estaba recargada Alice, Edward hizo lo mismo junto a mi.

-Cuantos años tienes Bella –me sorprendí de que supiera mi nombre-

- 19, tu cuantos tienes?

-32 – abrí tanto la boca que me dio pena con él. – ¿te molesta? –sonó triste-

-No, para nada es que te ves mucho mas joven. –Sonrió- Edward, quiero pedirte una disculpa – frunció el seño- por el golpe que te di aquella vez

-Fue un accidente, no te preocupes –soltó una carcajada-

-Pero esque enserio no creas que soy una pervertida o algo por el estilo, y mas porque después de eso no podía dejar de mirarte no se por que, bueno si lo se por que eres muy guapo y elegante, pero que estoy diciendo alguien como tu jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y bueno no es que este fea pero soy muy simple toda flacucha y sin chiste y tu necesitas a una supermodelo pero aun así sueño en que… -me quede callada, diablos otra vez hable de mas- Lo dije en voz alta cierto –cerré los ojos con fuerza-

-Todo –susurro y lo mire a los ojos- pero dime, como es alguien como tu? Por que dices que jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu? –Negó- Tu no sabes nada…eres alguien diferente Isabella, yo quisiera tener a alguien como tu de compañera.

-T-t-tu…que?

-Eso, que me gustaría mucho que tu fueras algo mío, que compartieras tu vida con la mia, pero es imposible.

-¿Imposible por que? – Mire a Alice que cantaba fuertemente con sus audífonos puestos, ¿cuando se los puso?- Acabas de decir que me quieres…

-Por la edad, -me miro con ¿dulzura? –por que tu te mereces a alguien que no haya vivido tanto como yo, que descubran cosas nuevas juntos no que yo te enseñe cosas que ya viví hace muchos años. Nunca me había sentido así…- se quedo callado unos segundos- estoy completamente seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, uno imposible claro…

Iba a responderle, lo juro pero no pude lo único que hice fue besarlo. Fue un beso corto, rápido y cargado de mucho amor. Hasta que Alice interrumpió….

-Bella ese no es tu papá- señalo-

-Si, debe estar buscándome, olvide decirle que saldría contigo –me dirigí a Edward- no te vayas por favor, necesito decirte muchas cosas- asintió-

-Vamos –tome a Alice de la mano, cruzamos la calle que nos dividía de donde estaba mi padre- Te juro que olvide decirle, ojala no me regañe

Estaba por llegar a su lado cuando me miró fijamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue, raro –pensé-

-Charlieeeeee- grite- llego a la casa temprano –asintio, sin voltear a verme- Ok, fue fácil, Alice podemos regresar Edward estaba apunto de declararme su amor – me miro y sonrió-

-Miraaaaaaa!- grito- vamos, vamos, vamos por fiiiiiis –A lado de la empresa Hale's había un hotel de lujo y en el había muchos camarógrafos supongo que esperando a alguien importante.

-Alice no sabes quien va a llegar, aparte Edward me esta esperando.

-Claro que se, ¿acaso no escuchaste las noticias? Justin Bieber dará un concierto hoy!

-¿Justin Bieber? Alice a ti no te gusta ese chico

-Porfavooooooooor –puso su cara tipo gato de shrek- Ok pero nadamas lo ves y vamos con Edward… -asintio-

Cruzamos de nuevo la calle, para ir a ver a Justin Bieber… no se cuando se le ocurrió venir a la ciudad ¿Justo cuando Edward se me iba a declarar? Juro que lo odiaría más si por su culpa Edward no me espera y se me declara. Alice me llevaba de la mano y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en una ¿escaleras? Hoy si que estaba distraída… Salían y entraban modelos de una recamara junto a las escaleras, iban medias desnudas cambiándose en el camino a cualquier lugar al que fueran. Alice se puso a ayudarlas… lo que me faltaba que le saliera su lado humanitaria ¬¬. Estaba desesperada, había ya pasado mas de 15 minutos desde que había dejado al amor de mi vida esperándome pero noooo, me toca ser buena amiga y esperar a que mi amiga vea a su "ídolo". Pasaron otros 5 minutos más y el tal Justin no aparecía, me di media vuelta y salí de ahí. Alice gritaba mi nombre y corría detrás de mi, prefería mil veces pedirle perdón por dejarla que perder el amor de Edward ¿Egoísta? No lo creo. Cuando baje el ultimo escalón todo me pareció muy familiar, camine por un pasillo por el que se escuchaba una tele encendida, Alice me alcanzo y me miro preocupada. Al llegar hasta donde se escuchaba la televisión me sorprendí, estaba en casa de mi abuela, pero ¿Cómo? En la sala se encontraban mi tío y mi primo viendo jugando cartas. Me miraron por un segundo y siguieron jugando, los salude con un "hola" y Salí.

-¿Alice que pasa? Por que no me estoy dando cuenta de las cosas… no se supone que íbamos a ver a Justin Bieber.

-No lo entenderías…-me miro con los ojos cristalinos-

-Alice dímelo por favor, no creo que este soñando esto es demasiado real….-fingí una sonrisa –

-Ven…- tomo mi mano-

No me di cuenta de que había oscurecido, ¿tanto paso desde que íbamos a ver al cantante ese? Caminamos mucho, íbamos por un camino de piedras en donde todo a mi alrededor era negro, el cielo tenia un tono negro con azul se veía realmente hermoso. Me sentía como en la mañana, nerviosa como si mi vida fuera a cambiar en cualquier momento. No reaccionaba ante las palabras de Alice, hasta que reconocí Hale's Company. ¿Que hacíamos aquí de nuevo? Era lógico que Edward ya no estaba, había perdido su amor por culpa de mi amiga y su obsesión por el cantante ese. Llegamos al jardín, se veía diferente ahora, ya no era hermoso con flores ahora se veía triste. Había mucha gente ahí… alrededor de la piscina, esa en la que había caído horas antes… me acerque lentamente, mi corazón latía fuerte. Alice trato de detenerme pero me solté bruscamente, no podía ver lo que pasaba porque la gente se atravesaba como si no me vieran, de pronto la vi… su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal, sus ojos chocolate ya no eran los mismos, su cabello caoba estaba completamente mojado, tenia su blusa rota. No se movía por si sola, Una persona la saco de ahí, no se como y lloré. Llore por que ella era yo. Edward nunca me había sacado de ahí, busque con la mirada a Alice, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada llorando, un policía se acerco a ella y yo también lo hice para poder escuchar.

-Lo siento, yo no pude sacarla. Yo la mate por mi culpa ella esta muerta, ella quería ir al cine y yo la traje aquí.

-Como paso todo señorita…

-Allá –señalo una cancha de fútbol- estaban jugando, un balón la golpeo o eso creo porque estaba cerca de ahí. Yo jamás debí platicar con Jasper… gane el amor de mi vida pero perdi a mi amiga….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Olí : ) aquí un pequeño One… talvez el titulo no tiene logica pero esque lo soñe pero no con bella si no conmigo y fue horrible verme ahí ahogada y ver a mi amiga llorar, pero en fin fue un sueño… perdon por matar a bella.

~Maayyeh


End file.
